Si elle savait
by Lyrixis
Summary: Et si finalement Severus Rogue avait eu le courage d'avouer ses sentiments à la charmante Lily Evans ?


-Quel abruti ! Cria la gryffondor, brisant le silence qui régnait dans le dortoir.

Il était presque l'heure de dormir pour les élèves de Poudlard mais Lily Evans c'était accordé quelques minutes en plus pour réfléchir. Elle savait très bien qu'elle en dormirait pas de la nuit, elle s'obstinait à trouver une solution. Si seulement il n'avait pas tout gâché ! Quelques heures s'étaient écoulées depuis que Severus l'avait insulté de Sang-de-Bourbe devant des cinquièmes années, elle avait caché ses émotions jusque là mais maintenant elle craquait. Trop en colère pour étouffer ses sentiments. Ses mains se crispa au point qu'elle senti sa plume craquer entre ses doigts. C'en était trop pour elle, elle avait trop donné, jamais elle ne lui pardonnerait. Jamais. Et pourtant elle éprouvait des sentiments pour lui, des sentiment très forts qu'elle n'a jamais éprouvé pour quelqu'un d'autre. Peut-être était-elle amoureuse … ? Non impossible ! Pas après ça en tout cas.

-Tu parles du Serpentard qui t'as insulté aujourd'hui ? Demanda sa voisine de lit encore plongée dans son livre.

La jeune fille rousse se tourna vers ses deux camarades de chambre en soupirant. Il fallait vraiment qu'elle apprenne à contrôler ses émotions, le monde entier n'est pas obligé de connaître sa colère envers Severus.

Son meilleur ami.

Elle secoua la tête a cette idée. Non, ils ne sont plus amis, pas après ça, c'est impossible. Elle regardait ses deux amies avec lassitude, Katy, une grande brune avec des grands yeux noirs, était plongée dans un livre et Cordélia, qui avait les cheveux châtains clairs et les aux yeux bleus, se gavait tellement de chocogrenouilles que cela en devenait écœurant .

-Ne me regarde pas comme ça ! S'indigna la jeune fille. Mes parents détestent la magie donc ici j'en profite comme je peux …

Lily la comprenait, elle était aussi une fille de Moldus mais ses parents l'acceptaient très bien et ils l'autorisaient à en faire dans la maison au grand désespoir de Pétunia. C'était dans ces moments là que Lily se trouvait bien heureuse d'avoir des parents moins sévères sur le sujet. Puis l'adolescente reprit son inspection du dortoir et vit un lit vide.

-Maggie est partie? Demanda la rouquine. Pendant tout ce temps je pensais qu'elle dormait.

-Elle a un rencart avec Potter, je sais plus où ils sont allés exactement mais si elle ne rentre pas maintenant elle va avoir de gros ennuis, lui répondit Katy.

Lily lâcha un rire qui surpris ses deux camarades.

-Elle, elle aura des ennuis mais pas Potter ?

-Pour lui c'est la routine dit Cordélia entre deux bouchés, mais pour elle c'est autre chose. Je pense que les préfets en chefs vont remarquer son manque de ponctualité.

Lily se laissa tomber sur son lit. Elle faillit gémir en sentant quelque chose de rigide dans son dos, elle se releva légèrement pour élever l'objet. C'était son journal, _je l'ai presque oublié celui là_ pensa-t-elle en le voyant. Elle était tellement en colère qu'elle ne sut pas quel mot mettre sur ses émotions. Mais il fallait bien qu'elle écrive quelque chose sur cette journée, elle reprit sa plume et comme si elle gravait à tout jamais dans son esprit ces mots elle marqua « Aujourd'hui c'est la fin. » Elle referma nerveusement son carnet et contempla longuement le lys sur la couverture. Elle ne put s'empêcher de penser à ses parents, ils lui manquaient tellement parfois …

-Il y a beaucoup de bruit dans les couloirs à cette heure je trouve, pas vous ? Demanda Cordélia avec une pointe d'inquiétude dans la voix.

-Ça doit être Maggie et James, répondit Katy le nez encore plongé dans son livre, ils passent un mauvais quart d'he...

-Tous les Griffondors doivent se rassembler dans la salle commune ! Prenez de quoi vous couvrir et dépêchez-vous ! Cria une voix à la porte du dortoir.

Les trois camarades se regardèrent avec angoisse.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?! S'écria Cordélia

Lily se précipita vers la fenêtre pour comprendre la situation et vit des grands nuages de fumé provenant d'une tour de l'école.

-C'est sûrement un incendie, ne tardons pas plus, dit Lily avec empressement.

Les adolescentes prit quelques affaires et descendirent les escaliers menant à la salle commune. Elles pouvaient déjà entendre la voix de McGonagall et le brouhaha produit par les élèves.

Elles arrivèrent dans la foule sans trop de peine. Lily regardait autour d'elle, il y avait des adolescents paniqué, à peine sorti du lit et d'autres qui prenait cela à la rigolade.

-Silence ! Demanda fermement le professeur McGonagall. Nous allons faire rapidement l'appel avant de descendre et sortir de l'école dans le plus grand calme. Je compte sur vous les Griffondors, pour montrer l'exemple.

Les trois amies se regardèrent avec effroi.

Maggie.

-Potter a pu l'emmener dans la tour, chuchota Lily.

-Dans ce cas il faut le dire à McGonagall, il y a sûrement des pers...

-Caterine Bradford ? Appela la professeur de métamorphose.

-...présente ! Je disais qu'il y a peut-être des personnes qui font le tour pour voir s'il y a des élèves perdus. Murmura Katy en essayant de rassurer ses amies et surtout elle-même.

La directrice de maison va être furieuse, pensa Lily mais il faudrait bien lui dire, pendant ce temps elle redouta le moment où elle prononcerait..

-Margaret Friedmann ? Demanda la professeur qui regardait sur sa liste.

-Eh bien euh … Commença Cordélia, elle est pas …

McGonagall leva les yeux vers la jeune fille qui semblait troublée.

-On ne sait pas où elle est, ça fait quelques heu... minutes qu'elle n'est pas dans le dortoir, continua Katy.

A ces mots, Lily jeta un regard furieux vers les Maraudeurs, c'était de leur faute si Maggie n'était pas avec eux en sécurité.

Sirius, qui l'avait très bien remarqué, décida de faire remarquer l'absence de James à la professeur de métamorphose.

Minerva McGonagall soupira, Potter était vraiment impossible pensa t-elle.

-Pensez-vous qu'ils sont ensemble ? Enfin du moins qu'ils sont partis vers la même direction.

Sirius et Lily acquiescèrent en même temps. Les trois Maraudeurs se regardèrent et parlaient entre eux vivement. Il devaient se mettre d'accord pour aider leur ami.

La porte de la salle commune s'ouvrit sur le garde chasse Hogg.

-Comment il a put entrer ? Chuchota un élève, il ne connaît pas le mot de passe !

-J'ai trouvé Hogg, professeur McGonagall, dit un préfet en chef qui se trouvait derrière le garde chasse. J'ai aussi un message de la part du directeur Dumbledore, il demande à tous les élèves de sortir et aux professeurs de continuer l'appelle sur le chemin.

McGonagall remercia le préfet-en-chef et lui demanda de faire avancer les autres élèves jusqu'a la cours du château. Il s'exécuta et tous les élèves le suivaient silencieusement. Bien sûr, il y a toujours un groupe d'adolescent qui prenait ça à la rigolade.

\- Mr Plantard a dû mettre le feu dans les appartements de Mrs Mwana pour qu'elle dorme avec lui cette nuit !

Le groupe pouffa de rire avant de se faire réprimander par des professeurs.

Les trois filles,qui étaient les dernières de la file, purent entendre la conversation entre Hogg et la professeur de métamorphose.

-J'ai vu un couple d'élève tout à l'heure, professeur, quand ils ont vu l'incendie ils ont tout de suite prévenus le personnel de l'école mais je ne sais pas où ils sont passés après.

-J'espère qu'ils n'ont pas essayé de jouer aux héros ! S'inquiéta Minerva.

-En tout cas, la fille semblait avoir peur mais le garçon était plus téméraire.

Les trois camarades se regardèrent avec soulagement. Mais leurs inquiétudes n'étaient pas encore totalement dissipées.

-Je n'ai jamais vu les escaliers aussi calme, fit remarqué Cordélia à ses amies.

Lily regardait autour d'elle, ils étaient intelligents ces satanés escaliers ! Ou sinon ils avaient la frousse de la colère de Dumbledore. Cette idée fit sourire Lily, elle était dans une école où les escaliers avait peur du directeur. Soudain la jeune fille se retira de ses pensées. Une main froide s'était glissé entre les doigts de la jolie rousse. La main l'attira vers elle.

-Viens, suis moi, s'il te plaît, demanda une voix très près d'elle.

Lily se tourna nerveusement vers ses professeurs qui étaient visiblement partis et vers ses amies pour leur dire qu'elle allait revenir vite. Puis elle se laissa entraîner par la main dans une petite salle sans fenêtre, meublé de quelques fauteuils et d'étagères rempli de livre.

Elle ferma la porte et se retourna en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine. Faisant face à un garçon aux cheveux noirs. Il venait de se réveiller, car il était encore en pyjama ce qui surpris Lily de le voir vêtu ainsi et il avait aussi les cheveux en bataille _ça lui va tellement bien !_ Pensa la jeune fille mais elle se mordit les lèvres à cette pensée. Non elle était en colère contre lui, pas en train de fondre !

-Tu as l'art de choisir les mauvais moments, Severus, dit-elle froidement.

-L'incendie est de l'autre côté du château, sinon je n'aurais pas pris ce risque, tenta-t-il de se justifier.

Severus était à une distance raisonnable de la rouquine. Elle essayait de le regarder dans les yeux pour le comprendre mais il avait la tête baissé, la voix tremblante, il avait peur, peur de perdre Lily.

Peur de _tout_ perdre.

-Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec toi, continua sèchement Lily donc si tu pou...

-Je n'ai jamais eu l'intention de te traiter de Sang-de-Bourbe, ça m'a simplement...

 **-** Échappé ? Il est trop tard. Pendant des années, je t'ai trouvé des excuses. Aucun de mes amis ne comprend pourquoi j'accepte encore de te parler. Toi et tes chers amis Mangemorts... Tu vois, tu ne nies même pas que vous avez tous l'ambition de le devenir ! Et moi qui pendant tout ce temps pensait que … Ah ! Mon dieu qu'est-ce que j'étais stupide ! S'emporta la Griffondor

-Je suis tellement désolé Lily, je ne le pensais pas …

-Économise ta salive pour quelqu'un d'autre. Adieu Severus.

L'adolescente lui tourna les talons et marchait en direction de la porte, commençait à l'ouvrir mais elle sentit la main de Severus la rattraper.

-Non je t'en prie … Ne pars pas comme ça je … je t'aime, dit-il d'une voix brisée.

Lily se figea et senti son cœur se décrocher. Après tout ce temps, Severus lui disait qu'il l'aimais ? Si c'était vraiment le cas comment avait-il pu l'insulter ainsi ? Encore une fois elle se disait qu'il avait tout gâché …

Elle senti des larmes couler le long de ses joues « Ne te retourne pas Lily, ne te retourne pas … » se disait-elle, il fallait qu'elle masque ses émotions sinon elle allait craquer, _encore._

Severus pensait avoir fait une terrible erreur, il avait révélé se qu'il cachait depuis quelques années, mais il s'en fichait, il pouvait lui redire si ça pouvait la faire revenir vers lui.

-C'est déplorable, murmura Lily en sortant de la pièce.

Severus resta dans la pièce, priant priant intérieurement que les flammes viennent jusqu'à lui.


End file.
